Hell's Broken Loose
by Nerds of the Nations
Summary: One device made for Dr. Doom has summoned heroes from another universe, while also transporting the current ones away. Its up to the new heroes to foil the plans of unfamiliar villains in a timely manner as usual. But how can they alone? SYOC, Marvel villains and DC heroes. Deadline for all forms is November 26th. *We don't own Marvel, DC, or even most of the characters submitted*


"Socket wrench," The Machinist practically demanded as she stared down at the strip of iron and gears and multiple other parts that would take entirely too long to list.

Summoner complied with a shorthanded comment that sounded suspiciously like, "Freakin' dictator."

With a few final twists whatever Ms. Machinist had been fiddling on was complete and she held it up like it was her new child. "Done!" She exclaimed happily.

The witch seemed a little lost for words, and not in an entirely awed way. "What the hell is it?"

"It's what's paying for our meals for the next month when Doom pays up," Machinist shot back, with gray eyes slightly peeved.

Summoner rolled her own red eyes hidden under brown contacts, "I meant, _what does it do_?"

"It's a high speed travel device. Hand held and doesn't have a distance limit, perfect for when you need to practically be in two places at once," Pride held high in her explanation.

"Wonderful," She muttered as she studied the device so she could recreate it later. It's certainly useful. "What does he want it for again?"

"I didn't ask."

**A/N: SYOC TIME! We need 7 heroes, 7 villains, and 3 civilians. Form is on our profile. Anybody can enter so if you're an Anon then just leave it in the reviews and we'll still read it. If you pick to be a villain you shall be working with the more Marvel-centered side of this fic. If you pick to be a hero you shall be working with the more DC-centered side of this fic. Keep that in mind. If you are a civilian, you fall somewhere in between and will probably fall to a friend roll or an informant or something along those lines, so be prepared to fall in the crossfire.**

** ~Sincerely, **

** The Machinist and The Summoner**

**Our forms are as follows so you can get a bit of an idea.**

**Name: Micha Murphy**

**Code Name: The Machinist**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Hero/Villain/Civilians: Walking the line**

**If Hero/Villain what is your power?: Can lay out a mental blueprint for anything mechanical. The more familiar she is with it, the faster she can work. Although she does make new designs often to sell.**

**Hair Color and Style: Black choppy hair with multicolored streaks, reaches to her shoulders.**

**Eye Color : Grey**

**Appearance (height, build, scarring, skin tone, etc.): 5' 5". Tanned yet leaning a little towards pale skin. Defined build from years of running from anyone and everyone. Four piercings in her left ear, five in her right, and a nose piercing on the left side.**

**Personality (please be descriptive): Micha is not one to set out to please people to say the least. She tends towards blunt responses and sarcasm with wit. A bit of a short temper also. Organic lifeforms confuse her and she would rather spend time maintaining and building machines then have to deal with living, breathing people. Although seeing no alternative, she grudgingly talks to humans for the shortest amount of time possible.**

**Clothing: Torn and ripped skinny jeans with many dark stains from auto oil and assorted other auto greases. Dark purple tank top with the phrase "Life should have background music". Black leather jacket down to her midthigh. Black fingerless gloves. Black combat boots, steel-toed. Usually carries a dark canvas bag with all her tools and spare materials for work on the fly.**

**Costume (for heroes and villains): Black longsleeve top and black pants with plenty of pockets. Black fingerless gloves. Dark green jacket, rolled up sleeves to the elbow. Tool belt the same color as the jacket with a stylized "M" clip. Black combat boots with sheathes inside for dual knives.**

**Ancestry (Be careful with it, you can be related to a hero/villain just don't go too far with it): Not related to any distinguishable characters.**

**Past: Born in Michigan to a single mother (her name's Gina) who ran a dress shop for brides. A dress shop never was Micha's dream, even though her mother wished to hand it over to her one day. Micha was much more content fiddling with any machine in her reach. Once taking apart the cell phone of one of the store's patrons. The patron was not mad much to her mother's surprise. But actually amazed the device still worked. The patron then told on about how her soon to be husband works an automotive shop and set up an apprenticeship for young Micha.**

**Micha was very much delighted and worked for years there, learning as much as she could from her new master mechanic friend (Tony). But the more she worked at the machine shop, the less she helped out at the dress shop, much to her mother's dismay. So instead of pleasing everyone, she ran away at thirteen. Only to meet Summoner two weeks later.**

**Talents: Drawing blueprints. Making new designs.**

**Flaws: Very unsociable. Doesn't work well with others or take orders all too well. Her fighting skill isn't the largest.**

**Weapons: Two twin knives kept in her boots.**

**Likes: Alone time. Iron Man's armor, WITHOUT the filler body. The smell of auto oil.**

**Dislikes: Being pestered. Being babied. Country music. Not figuring something out. **

**Fears: Having nothing to work with in a bad situation.**

**Hobbies: Working. Doodling.**

**Smarts (1-10): 8**

**Strength (1-10): 5**

**Power skill (1-10): 9**

**How They Met The Machinist and The Summoner (can meet them later in the story and WILL not be final, we might just end up changing how they meet): N/A**

**How They Feel About The Machinist: N/A**

**How They Feel About Summoner: She's the only company I've got and she's enough. Maybe a bit too much really. She's useful at the very least.**

**Anything else: Nope.**

**Name: Xenia O'Neil**

**Code Name: The Summoner**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Hero/Villain/Civilians: In the middle **

**If Hero/Villain what is your power?: Can summon anything she thinks of. But in order to do that she must first see what it looks like before copying it. As well as summoning the item she can make it disappear just as fast as she summoned it. There is a limit to her powers. She can't summon greatly large items such as a house. That could cause her to pass out or death even. And she must rest a while after summoning large items before even summoning a small item. **

**Hair Color and Style: Short white hair that reaches just below her chin. Choppy bangs and a small braid on the right side. Brown wig with long hair that falls past her shoulders.**

**Eye Color : Red with brown contacts**

**Appearance (height, build, scarring, skin tone, etc.): 5'6" very pale skin. Small built not much muscle. Has two cartilage piercings and one on the bottom of the right ear and has two lower piercings on her left ear.**

**Personality (please be descriptive): Very comic relief. Xenia's the type of girl where you don't know what she's going to say or do next. Most of the time she's spaced out and just going with the flow of things but other times she has her smart moments then are horribly smashed when she says something stupid next. Also, Xenia is sarcastic like Micha but is more open towards people and enjoys talking and seems to never shut up. **

**Clothing: Black tank top with a red plaid button up men's shirt but the shirt all unbuttoned, denim shorts that stop before the knee, and blue Converse with doodles all over them. **

**Costume (for heroes and villains): White shirt with sleeves ripped up slightly. Black shorts and brown combat boots. (We can talk about this later if needs to be changes, I just didn't know what the hell to put…) **

**Ancestry (Be careful with it, you can be related to a hero/villain just don't go too far with it): No one you know of… Or do you…?**

**Past: Because of Xenia being an albino she was shunned by most of the other kids in her town of Ardara, Ireland. Because of that her parents kept her inside and on a close eye but she never really like that. Xenia wanted to leave and go see the outside world. She partly got that wish because of her father's job she soon moved to Cambridge, England when she was 3 years old. She lived a rather peaceful life there in Cambridge until she was 12 and her father yet again had to move but this time to America. After becoming an outcast in her neighborhood and dealing with the teasing of her older siblings Xenia ran away. **

**Talents: Has good memory, and can talk herself out of a situation. **

**Flaws: Her power limits (In power paragraph… I don't wanna retype it.). Doesn't know when to stop talking. No sense of direction. **

**Weapons: The things she summons. Could be a sword, gun, bomb, ect. **

**Fears: Being left alone. Thunder and lighting.**

**Likes: Tony Stark, tea, strawberries, lollipops, being up high, and Coca-Cola.**

**Dislikes: Doing something worthless, being controlled, and having to impress people.**

**Hobbies: Playing with her powers, trying new things to summon, annoy Micha, and draw on her shoes.**

**Smarts (1-10): 7**

**Strength (1-10): 4**

**Power skill (1-10): 9**

**How They Met The Machinist and The Summoner (can meet them later in the story and WILL not be final, we might just end up changing how they meet): -**

**How They Feel About The Machinist: Micha's an awesome person! Bossy as hell sometimes, most of the time, but alright. She doesn't really like people much nor talking two words without throwing sarcasm into the mix. **

**How They Feel About Summoner: -**

**Anything else: SHION! I mean… Nope! None at all… *Cough* (IGNORE THAT- Machinist)**


End file.
